You're REAL!
by EmilyHawley
Summary: A girl goes to a costume party dressed as a shadowhunter. Things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so if you've read the author's notes on my other stories, you'll know that I recently received a concussion. Well, today marked 3 and a half weeks since that occurred. Well, clumsy me, I managed to get hit in the head with a twenty pound viola case. So in my pain induced stupor, this is what I wrote. Enjoy.**

**By the way the names are pronounced as follows:**

**Jana: Jan-UH**

**Amia: Uh-MY-uh**

**Jacobe: Hah-ko-BEE**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I've wished on a star, a wishing well, a wish bone, a cherry stem, and 11:11. It hasn't been working…**

"JANAGETYOURBUTTOUTHEREIMUSTS EEYOURCOSTUME!"

I grimaced as Amia ran into my apartment, not bothering to take a breath or pause as she spoke. I could barely understand her as she began jumping around me, shrieking about my outfit for the costume party tonight. The invite (by word of mouth of course. How else would any high schooler know about a college party?) said the costume party had a theme. "Dark and Sexy". And what fits that theme better than a shadowhunter? I had bought black leather pants and a three-quarter sleeve black leather aviator jacket. I had temporarily dyed my light blonde hair a fiery red and to top it all off, I had covered all of my bare skin in runes. I had a plastic knife that I spray painted a silvery white.

I looked at Amia. She was wearing a t-shirt under paint splattered overalls. Her hiking boots had paint coating the soles and her (natural) red hair was left in loose waves all around her slight face. Her arms were covered in odd silvery lines. Obviously, she was dressed as Jocelyn Fray.

Together, we walked out of the apartment and out to my car. I had hardly walked 20 feet before my feet got sore. I wanted to take off my stilettos and throw them into the trash.

When we arrived at the party, I heard people shouting and screaming. As I walked through the front door, I was assaulted with "Heeeeeeeey Jana, baby! Wazzzzzzup?" and "Jana OMG I HEARD YOU AND JACOBE BROKE UP! I NEED THE DEETS!"

As if I needed to be reminded about the split between me and my boyfriend of a year and a half. That was sort of the point behind coming to this party. Normally, I sat at home reading books, but tonight, I was gonna party. Hard. And I was going to forget about Jacobe.

In the back of the room, I saw people wearing all black, ebony scribbles coating their arms. _Damn _I thought _My costume was supposed to be original. Those losers took my idea. Might as well make the best of it. _

Walking to join the fake shadowhunters, I felt something in my foot pop. Damn stilettos. Ignoring the pain, I continued moving towards the back of the room.

And immediately froze.

The shadowhunters had disappeared.

And I don't mean they left to find drinks. I mean they vanished before my eyes. There one minute, gone the next. Something caught my attention and I turned to face it. I saw a guy with a tail and talons. A look of intense pain and horror crossed his face, and he disintegrated. The shadowhunters reappeared before my eyes.

Oh. My. Gosh.

They were real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this story was originally a oneshot, but because one person begged suuuupeer hard (lol yes it was you, missy1234567890) I decided to launch it into a whole story. So prepare yourselves for the wild ride that will become Jana's life. **

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments… Everything I have tried has failed!**

Behind the demon, I saw three people. There was a tall, redhead with gorgeous blue eyes. If I had run into her at the mall- or in any other setting for that matter- I would have instantly been jealous. She had an hourglass figure, looked to be about 5 foot 8, and was pretty much the perfect Barbie doll… If Barbie had red hair and killed demons with seraph blades.

This girl was shadowed by two guys who looked to be about my age. One was normal height, and had jet black hair. I could see the color of his eyes from where I stood. The bright emerald green almost took my breath away. He was handsome, not hot. Hot was what you used for guys with soft features like Justin Beiber or Logan Lerman. No, this guy was handsome. He had a strong jaw and tan skin. His jet black hair fell across his forehead in just the right places. I honestly couldn't help but stare.

The guy standing next to him was tall with skin the color of a perfect latte. The kind where they get the cream and milk just right, so that when you look at it, it's a light tan, as light as tan can be. He had chocolate colored hair that rested on top of his head in a messy mop. It wasn't exactly unattractive. I couldn't see his eyes from where he stood, because he kept them averted. In fact, his entire face was turned away from me, and I couldn't see any of its features. Still, from I could see of him, he was surprisingly familiar. Unsure as to why that irked me, I went back to staring at the first boy, the one with the emerald eyes. He leaned over to whisper something in redhead's ear, and she giggled. _Well, I guess he's taken, _I thought sourly to myself. Most girls my age would have thrown themselves at him anyways, but I couldn't do that to anyone. Especially after what Jacobe did to me.

I was whirling around so deeply in my memories that I didn't realize Mr. Emerald Eyes was standing right in front of me. Staring at him in surprise, I couldn't control my facial expression. I sat there, gawping at Señor Caliente while he just snickered.

When I finally regained control of myself, I threw a snarky "What do you want?" at him, hoping he would leave. He didn't. Of course not. Because I'm just _sooo _lucky that way.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were staring at me." He spoke with a deep voice. The whole image would have been amazingly sexy, if he hadn't said it with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just making a mental list of the assholes I should avoid at this party." I knew it was mean, but I wasn't sure how I felt about talking to a shadowhunter, especially so soon after they had a successful kill.

The smirk disappeared from his face, only to be replaced with a devilish light. He grabbed me lightly by the arm and dragged me out in the dancing hand burned my skin in a pleasant way, almost like the way a stele would. _Great, I'm beginning to sound like those tittering bimbos at school. What next? Ask Little Miss Redheaded Barbie over there for fashion advice?_

The boy and I danced for a little while, neither of us saying a word. There were a few times when he looked like he wanted to say something, but he never actually did. Until he asked the winning question.

"How do you know about shadowhunters?"

I stared at him, careful to wipe any emotion off of my face. I could lie and tell him I was a shadowhunter, but I would get caught soon enough. Most likely when he challenged me to a training duel. I still didn't want to tell him the truth either. That would entail explaining how often I read, the kind of stories I read, and a whole lot of other personal details I really didn't want to divulge to a total stranger. In an attempt to avoid answering his question, I looked over at Miss Redhead and Her partner in crime, the Latte Dude. Big mistake. The redhead saw me watching her, and she shot bullets at me with her eyes. Turning to Latte Dude, she said something, and I watched as he lifted his head to look at me. I froze.

Latte Dude was Jacobe. Oh how cruel the universe is to me.

**I have been working on this chapter off and on for the past few days (mainly to clear my head when I get too stressed out). I have been working on three major school projects at the same time, and so I figured I would update now, in case I can't later. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, and have a nice night**


	3. I Can't do This for a Little While

**Hi.**

**I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to tell you guys straight.**

**I have to temporarily discontinue all of my Mortal Instruments stories.**

**I have 3 separate stories running right now, and unfortunately, I think I overdrew my creative limits. I have tried to write the next chapter of this story almost 13 times. Even more so with my other two stories. I have tried a serious approach, a lighthearted one… Even a dramatic one.**

**I just can't write anything about the Nephilim right now. **

**I do still have my Percy Jackson stories running. If you still love me after this, you might want to check them out.**

**XOXOX**

**Emily Hawley**


End file.
